Life and times of Remus Lupin
by Pffsh
Summary: Life and times of Remus Lupin.
1. Werewolf Attack!

Remus J. Lupin's Life 

Remus J. Lupin has been a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story about his entire life, from childhood to adulthood. (Told from Remus' point of view)

All the characters from the Harry Potter Books belong to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 – Werewolf Attack!!!

I was going home from school with my best friend, James Potter. We had been friends since we're little kids. In school, we'd been pranksters.

'Hey, James. How about I stay overnight at your place today? We could do some fun things there, you know,' I said. 'Alright. After all, you're my best friend,' said James. 'So what time could I come over?' I asked excitedly. 'Well, you can come about 4:00 this afternoon. Okay?' said James. 'Sounds great! So I'll bring the 'Fake Blood' recipe over. Maybe we can cook that up over at your house,' I said.

I was too excited by then. I ran home and waited patiently for 4:00 to come. Soon, it was time to go. 'Mom!!! I'm staying at James' house tonight so, see ya tomorrow!!!' I shout to my mother. 'Okay, bye!!! Watch out for wild animals in the woods!!!' shouted my mom!!!

We were conducting experiments with our 'Fake Blood' at James house when suddenly, James thought of camping out in the woods near his house. I said, 'It's a good idea, but my mom said there are wild animals in the woods.' 'Don't be afraid, Remus. I know a safe spot there,' said James.

So, we spent the night in the woods. When morning came, James woke up first. 'Remus, wake up. Wake up, man!!! Oh, never mind. Guess you could sleep for another hour. I'm going into the house.'

When I woke up, it's already 10:00 in the morning. 'Hey, James. Where're you? I'm coming out!!!' I said.

When I came out of the tent, I saw a shadow in the distance. I decided to run, but it was gaining on me. The last thing I saw before it pounced on him was sharp, wolfish ears. Then the world went black.

Someone was calling my name. I opened his eyes, and saw a blurred figure next to me. It looked like James. 'What happened? Where's the beast?' I mumbled. 'That's a wolf, Remus.' It was James voice. 'James, your mother is outside, waiting for you,' said my mom. Then my mother said 'That's not just an ordinary wolf, my son. That's a werewolf. They are pretty often seen in the woods. Your wound will be fine soon enough, but the worst thing is, well…' 'What, mom?' I asked impatiently. '…well, I don't think I should be the one to tell you this, but you ought to know. When a werewolf bites a person, he or she will become a werewolf,' continued his mother.

'What!!! That couldn't be!!! There's no such thing as werewolves!!!' I screamed, bewildered. My life is ruined. I had become a werewolf, a beast. People would be afraid of me wherever I go and I'll have no friends forever.

'Don't tell anyone about this incident. Not even James, okay? You don't want everyone to hate or be afraid of you, do you? This is your secret, our secret,' said my mother sharply.

I nodded and said, 'Yeah, I guess you're right. But James had been my friend for a long time. A little word won't keep him away from me forever.'

'Yes, but this is not just 'a little word', it's important. If you tell anyone about that, you'll be abandoned by your friends,' my mother snapped back at him.

'Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone,' I said uncomfortably.

'You better not break your promise,' snapped my mother again.

'Sheesh, moms…' I mumbled.

'What is it you said? Were you being cheeky?' asked my mother suspiciously.

'Nothing,' I said quickly.

'Okay, the food is almost ready in the kitchen. I better go check on it,' said my mother, ending this long conversation.


	2. Secrecy Against Friends

**Chapter 2 – Secrecy Against Friends**

'So, how's your wound from the wolf attack, Remus? Are you okay now?' asked James with curiousity.

'Yeah, I guess so. It's just a little cut over here,' I replied, afraid of letting my secret slip.

'What's the matter, Remus? You look worried. Did the wolf attack changed your attitude?' asked James, worried about my health.

'No, nothing's happen to me. Wo-worried? Yeah, I think I am a bit worried. I'm turning into a were…,' I said absentmindedly, then I realized I almost let slip his secret, so I changed the subject '… I'm af-afraid that I m-might fail the maths test we've had last Monday.'

'Don't worry, Remus, my 'ol pal. That test is easy peasy!!! There's no way you can fail, or your name isn't Remus J. Lupin,' James said, comforting me.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry too much about that 'easy peasy' test. It's just a test, anyway,' said not wanting James to have any more suspicion on his worried appearance.

'Well, see ya after school then, James. Hope you can come to my house today!!!' I said, changing the subject.

'Hey, Remus. You seem stuttering when I asked you about your worried appearance. Is there really something that bad that you can't even tell me?' asked James.

'Nope there's nothing, really. Sorry about the stuttering. I'm just a little cold,' I replied, my face as white as a ghost now.

'Okay, then. If you're sure you're okay, then I might as well forget about your heath. Let's get back to the subject. I'll meet you after school at your house,' said James, still concerned about me.

'Yeah, see ya!!' I shouted to James, who was walking to his locker.

'Whew, I've almost given away my secret. Thank goodness I've noticed my absentminded act,' I thought to myself. 


	3. Invitation to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 – Invitation to Hogwarts**

James and me had had a wonderful friendship since we're little kids. Now it seemed my unfortunate incident is going to ruin it all.

We had met at my house, and James has gone home because his mom had called over and told him it's already 6:00 p.m. and he's late. James replied that he forgot to bring his watch.

What came next was unexpected. I was doing his homework in his bedroom, when suddenly, I heard tapping noises coming from his window. Then it followed by a hooting of an owl. 'What's an owl doing here?' I thought to myself with curiousity.

I opened the window and the owl threw the letter on my head. 'Ouch!' I nearly shouted. The address is clearly written on the outside of the envelope in emerald green. It was addressed to _Mr. R. J. Lupin, __The second bedroom on the second floor, __Lupus Mansion, England. I opened the letter and my eyes nearly dropped off! It was an invitation to some place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It read:_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I immediately took the letter to my mom. She gasped when she saw it and called my dad. She whispered something to him, then he nodded his head.

'Dad, what's this letter all about? There's no such thing as wizards and witches, are there?' I asked.

'Son, we've kept this from you long enough now. I think the time has come for me to tell you that you're a, well…, you're a… wizard. I know it may sound surprising to you, but it's true. Your mom and I are magical beings, too,' said my dad.

'What?? You sure this is not a sick joke?? I thought there were no such things as wizards and witches!!' I shouted, doubting about all this wizard nonsense. First, the werewolf and now this. It seems like everything I thought was fake is now beginning to come true.

'We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I think that will prove that witches and wizards are true,' my dad.

'Well, alright,' I said, uneasily.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 – At Diagon Alley 

We're now in Diagon Alley. There's lots of stores in here.

'Where's the list of the required items??' asked my father.

'Here it is,' I said, handing it to him.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. __One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. __One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. __One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags 

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_        The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by Miranda Goshawk_

_        A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot_

        Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

        A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

        One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungus _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

'What things should we search for first?' I asked.

'Well, I think the most important thing is your wand. After all, you can't do magic without a wand. But I don't think we have enough money for all those things. We'll have to go to Gringotts first. It's a bank, like the Muggle ones, but this is for wizards and it's run by goblins,' said my father.

'Well, okay. What's that you say? Muggies?? What's that mean?' I asked.

'Muggles. They're non-magical beings. Like those ordinary people. You know, those people at school,' explained my father.

When we arrived at Gringotts, I saw goblins in there. Once we walked inside, I saw a second pair of doors, silver in colour. Engraved on them, were the words:

Enter, stranger, but take heed 

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'That is scary,' I said.

'Yeah, you'd be mad if you tried to rob Gringotts,' said my father. 'They say there are dragons in here.'

'Wow!!! Could I have a dragon as a pet to bring to Hogwarts?' I asked.

'No, my son. Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709. Dragons are dangerous and hard to tame, too,' said my father. 'Well, now let's just get some money out of our vault.'

'This place is gigantic,' I said, finally noticing how large the place is. I also noticed a goblin standing behind a long counter.

'We want to take some money out of vault 534,' my father said to the goblin.

'You've got the key, sir?' said the goblin.

'Yes, it's here somewhere. Here it is,' said my father, handing him the key.

'Very well. I will have someone take you down to your vault,' said the goblin. 'Griphook! Take them to vault 534!'

Griphook, another goblin, took us to the vault. He led us through one of the doors leading out of the hall. Once we're there, Griphook whistled and a small cart came, then we rode on it until the cart stopped beside a small door. Then Griphook opened the door and lots of green smoke billowed out. Inside, were heaps of gold coins, mounds of silver coins and columns of bronze ones. We weren't that rich, but it was more than we had in our house. I didn't really expect this much money. My father took some and put them into a large bag.

'What are those coins?' I asked my father.

'The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle,' explained my father.

'Now can we get out here? I'm feeling a bit sick,' I complained.

'Hold your horses. We'll be out as soon as we've got enough for this term at Hogwarts,' snapped my father.

'Well, okay,' I said, feeling nauseated.

'I think this is enough. Take us out now, Griphook. And this time, go a bit slower. My son's feeling a bit sick!' my father said.

'Sorry, but one speed only,' said Griphook.

'Oh, no,' I said, barfing as soon as the cart started to move.

'The sooner we get out, the better,' said my father.

As soon as we got out, we're heading to Ollivanders, the place where wands are sold. I'd been waiting for a magic wand since I knew I'm a wizard.

When we got there, its not as I expected. It was narrow and shabby. On the door, there were peeling gold letters which read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. I also noticed there was a wand lying on a faded purple cushion behind a window._

We went inside and waited. I'm getting impatient, when suddenly, someone said in a soft voice, 'Why, hello there.' I was startled and I jumped about 3 inches from the ground. 'Well, well, who is this?' he asked. 'Remus J. Lupin,' I said uneasily. 'Lupin… Lupin, ah yes. Your father has a willow wand, flexible. Fifteen inches. Works nice for Transfiguration. You mother, on the other hand prefers a holly, pliable. Thirteen and a half inches long. Very good for Charms.

'Which is your wand arm, Mr Lupin?' he asked, as he pulled out a long tape measure out of his pocket.

'My right,' I replied.

He measured my arm and then he let the tape measure measure my arm on its own. He went taking down boxes from the shelves, and said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Lupin. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.'

'Right then, Mr Lupin. Let's try this one. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Just take it and give it a wave,' said Mr Ollivander.

I, feeling like a weirdo, waved the wand foolishly around, but Mr Ollivander snatched it away.

'Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible,' he said, giving me another wand.

I tried to swish it, but the second I raised the wand, he snatched it away.

'No, no, let's try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy,' he said, giving me yet another wand.

He snatched it away again and he gave me almost every wand in the shop to try, but none of them satisfied Mr Ollivander.

'You're a pretty tricky customer. Not to worry, though, we'll soon find out which wand suits you,' said Mr Ollivander. 'Here, try this. Mahagony and werewolf fur. Twelve and a quarter inches long. Pliable.'

When I took the wand, I felt a sudden warmth. I swished it and red and gold sparks came shooting out.

'Great. This wand is just right, just right for you,' Mr Ollivander said, as he packed the wand back into its original box and wrapping the box with brown paper.

'Here you go. That will be seven Galleons please,' said Mr Ollivander, handing the box to me. I paid him seven Galleons, and I ran out.

'That freak's giving me the creeps! It looks like he remembered all the wands he had sold, too!' I said to my father.

'Now, now, son. He is no freak. He's just too old and lonely. And about his good remembrance, he's just… good at remembering things,' said my father. 'We'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get your uniform first, then we'll go to the apothecary to buy the potion ingredients you need, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts to get your school books next, and after that, we'll get a pet for you.'

Madam Malkin turned out to be a squat and smiling witch dressed all in mauve. 'Hogwarts, my dear?' she asked. 'Yeah,' I said, but just as I finished saying that, she said 'In fact, another boy's trying on Hogwarts' robes right now.'

I went over to see James there. 'James? I didn't know you are a wizard.' I said. 'I didn't know you are one, either,' he replied. 'Boy, am I glad you're going to Hogwarts too. I don't want to leave my best friend,' I said. 'Yeah, me too,' was his reply.

Madam Malkin came over to me and said, 'That's enough talking, dear. Let's try on these robes.' 'Well, see ya at Hogwarts, I guess,' James said. 'Yeah, see ya.' I replied.

When I came out of the shop, James had already left. We went to the apothecary and bought several scoops of black beetle eyes (5 Knuts per scoop).

Next, we went to Flourish and Blotts. It looks like a giant library from the inside. We've bought all the books I need and also a packet of five quills and two ink bottles. Then we went to Magical Menagerie.

'Not to worry, maybe you'll like an owl. They're useful for sending letters to people,' said my father.

But it looks like none of the pets there impress me, so we went to Eyelops Owl Emporium. I chose a male tawny owl. It looks great.

Then we bought a pewter cauldron, a set of gold scales and a collapsible gold telescope.

'We've got everything you need. Now we have to get back home and get ready for Hogwarts. We'll have to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at King's Cross Station on the first of September, that is, tomorrow.'

We went back at home and I packed up everything we've bought into a backpack. Everything's changed since I knew I'm a wizard. Now I'm too excited to even eat. All I'm waiting for now is tomorrow, the first of September.

***** UNFINISHED *****


End file.
